Mudblood
by potterhead10
Summary: Title says all. You just have to read it. Please, please PLEASE review! note: its Severus at the beginning and then it's James later.
1. Fighting

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _My version of how their fight went after he called Lily a mudblood, hence the title, Mudblood.;D Not at night. :) hope you guys enjoy! I kind of want to write a second chapter to this one about the Marauders comforting Lily, but I don't know yet. :) let me know!:D_

Lily Evans stormed into the hall with tears in her eyes.

"Lily!"

She turned to see Severus Snape.

As quickly as she could, she turned around and kept walking. Severus sighed and started running towards her.

"Lily…" he said when he caught up with her.

"Lily…I'm so sorry…"

They walked in silence. Severus kept looking at her every couple of seconds and Lily kept looking straight ahead close to tears.

"Lily…" Severus said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She stopped. She looked at his hand on her shoulder, shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Lily, please…"

"No." Lily said as she stopped. She turned to face him.

"No. don't you dare. You think that you can call me that and thing that 'sorry' is going to fix it?"

"Lily, I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Didn't mean to call me that?"

"I seriously didn't mean to!"

"Well you must've because you said it! How long have you been calling me a mudblood behind my back? Probably a long time because you hang out with those death eater friends of yours! People always ask me why I hang out with you and I always say 'he's a nice guy.' I guess I was mistaken." Lily said, tears flowing out of her eyes now.

"What happened to you Sev?"

She turned wiped tears off her face and started walking again.

"Lily…wait…" Severus said, starting to walk towards her.

"NO! Just stay away from me Snivellus!" she practically yelled at him.

She started running.

"LILY!" Severus yelled after her.

"She said stay away."

Severus turned around to see James Potter with his wand out pointed at him. Severus went to get his, but Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all came from around the corner with their wands out.

"Stay. Away." James said, now advancing on Severus.

He looked at all of them, turned on his heel and walked away.


	2. A New Smile

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_I don't particularly like this chapter but, oh well. :) The marauders comforting Lily. Don't criticize please haha I know it's bad xD_

Lily sat by the Black Lake with her knees up to her chest, tears still flowing out of her eyes. She looked at the lake and started to take in all its simplicity and beauty. The sun reflecting off the water, the giant squid resting on the shore of the other side of the lake and…the Marauders? 'The last thing I need,' Lily thought, 'is them coming to try and cheer me up…but I don't want to leave, It's so pretty.' As she silently fought with herself in her head, the marauders came and sat down next to her. They all sat in silence for a while taking in the beauty of the lake…or they were silent because no one knew what to say.

'"Lily…" James started. She turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing.

"I'm so sorry…" he started again.

Before he could finish however, Lily burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. The marauders all looked at James who was looking at the crying Lily dumbstruck. When he came to his senses, he tried putting his hand on Lily's back as a comforting gesture, but hesitated, not knowing how she would react. Sensing James' dilemma, Sirius started clapping his hands.

"Who are you clapping for, the squid?"

Everyone turned to look at James, who said it. Everyone was silent for a while before Lily bust out into laughter. James turned to look at her, with a new smile on his face. He started laughing too at her insane means of laughing at something that wasn't even that funny. Pretty soon, all of them started laughing at each other.

"I was clapping for a squid." Sirius said. They all burst into laughter again.

"James thinks he's all that." Remus said. They all started laughing at the pout on face on James' face.

"I was friends with Severus Snape!" Lily stated through laughs.

They all laughed for a really long time after that, thinking about stuff that would make anyone laugh. After they were sure they could laugh no more, they all sat in silence.

"Severus was my friend, after my sister made fun of me when I was young. We would lie down in the grass and he would tell me about Hogwarts and we would do magic. He was my best friend. I knew that he would turn over and not be my friend anymore…I guess I just wasn't ready." She said out of the blue, her eyes filling with tears again.

"He even told me that there was no difference if you were muggle-born or not…" she sniffed and looked down. Remus all of a sudden took out his wand and pointed at Sirius.

"Moony? What the heLLLLL!"

Remus had lifted Sirius up in the air and threw him into the lake. Lily, who had looked up when he got lifted up in the air, was laughing so hard, she made everyone else laugh.

After a few minutes, they all ended up in the lake and almost drowned because they were laughing so hard.

Lily had gotten out and dried herself off and walked away after they were all done laughing and smiled to herself thinking how weirdly happy she was after hanging out with the 'infamous marauders.'

James, who had noticed, got out and followed her.

"Evans!"

She stopped and turned around to see James Potter running after her, soaking wet from the lake. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Potter?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" he started yet again.

"No. Stop saying sorry. It's not your fault. It's his. He would have said it sooner or later." She said shrugging her shoulders.

James chuckled.

"well, I should be going. To study." Lily said awkwardly, looking at her feet.

"okay! Well I'll see you later than?" he asked in more of a question.

Lily rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"In your dreams Potter."

James chuckled and walked back to the Black Lake, with a new smile on his face.


End file.
